koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
KNS Side Stories Season 3
The following KNS side story episodes are the following within this season starting at the end of the main KNS Season 2 series: Between Season 2 & 3 *Lumpkins Roasting on an Open Fire (Simpsons)** *KNS' Modern Christmas (Rocko)** *Red Sleigh Below (South Park)** *Trick of the Magi (Simpsons)** *Anatomy Park~KNS Style (Rick & Morty)* *Homestar Presents: Presents!~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Turnabout Goodbyes~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *The Great Question (Rocko)** *The Great Answer (Rocko)** *Be My Valentine, Bowser Koopa (Peanuts)** *I Love Mr. Bump (Simpsons)** *Barely Illegal (Family Guy)** *Day of the Tentacle~KNS Style (Game)** *The Narrow White Line (Family Guy) *Digit Does Hollywood (Family Guy) *That's En-Toon-tainment! (Futurama) *Toon Scoutz in Da Hood (Simpsons)** *Harv Star (Simpsons) *Deep Space Bump (Simpsons) *Space Daffy (Cow & Chicken) *The Camping Side Story (Spongebob)** *KNS Zanzibar! (Rocko)** *Jerkwads Land (Simpsons) *Destination Imagination~KNS Style (Movie) *Regarding Mary (Simpsons)** *Coconuts of Seville (Simpsons)** *She's the Cat (Rocko)** *Gamma's Choice (Simpsons) *Gutter Bowlers (Rocko) *Izzy's Trial (Dilbert) *Skarr the Unfriendly Ghost (Spongebob)** *They Saved the Genius' Brains (Simpsons)** *It's the Easter Chipmunk, Mac (Peanuts)** *A Cat Pharaoh to Remember (Futurama)** *Colonel Bowser (Simpsons) *Ninjas Reminiscent of Us (Family Guy) *The Burp of Destiny (Rocko) *Tokyo University (Futurama)** *Hiram Goes to Tokyo University (Simpsons)** *Mousewolfrat (South Park) *Comet Shower Trilogy (Feline Orgy, Two Guys Nude in a Hot Tub, & Scout-bilee) (South Park) *Stop Smokin' (Cow & Chicken)** *Reunion, and Turnabout~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Team Klutzes (Simpsons) *Tales of the Chaos God (Disney Adventure) *Dark Eye (South Park)** *War is the F Word (Futurama)** *Toyland Trilogy (South Park)** *Jack's Friend Falls in Love (Simpsons)** *Big Fuzz on Hippocampus (Family Guy)** *The Ghastly Parabox (Futurama)** *Coraline~KNS Style (Movie)** *The Splitz (South Park)** *Up~KNS Style (Movie)** *Meowth's Fantastic Island (Looney Tunes)** *Great Times with Weapons (South Park) *Wacky Fast Food (Epilogue on time before Bad Fur Day Arc) (Rocko)** *Lost Turnabout~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *3 Sailors and a Condo (Simpsons) *Raving is Such Sweet Soiree (Fosters) *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mouse (Simpsons) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure~KNS Style (Looney Tunes) *The Devil and Daniel Mouse~KNS Style (Movie)** *Princess and the Frog~KNS Style (Movie) *Care Bears Nutcracker~KNS Style (Movie)** *How to Train Your Dragon~KNS Style (Movie) *Sam & Max Hit the Road~KNS Style (Game) *Phantom Menace~KNS Style (Movie) *358/2 Days~KNS Style (Game) *Chrono Trigger Extra~KNS Style (Game) *Attack of the Clones~KNS Style (Movie) *Dead Man's Chest~KNS Style (Movie) *At World's End~KNS Style (Movie) *Sam & Max Save the World~KNS Style (Game) *Chrono Cross~KNS Style (Game) *Sam & Max Beyond Time & Space~KNS Style (Game) *Clone Wars~KNS Style (Movie) *Revenge of the Sith~KNS Style (Movie) *Birth by Sleep~KNS Style (Game) *Five Nights At Freddy's 2~KNS Style (Game)** *Exit 9B~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Starter Pack~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Is This Goodbye, Sailor Moon? (Peanuts)** *Summer of 5 ft. 2 (Simpsons)** *That Darn Tinkles (Futurama)** *A Few Nerds and a Manga (Simpsons) *Up and Down the Drugs (South Park)** *Stuff Junkies (Rocko) *The War of the Fentons (Simpsons) *We're 2nd Year Students~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Kagura and Sakaki~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Felix the Cat Movie~KNS Style (Movie) *Chiyo-chan's Day~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Who Gives a Yen (Rocko) *Exams~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Hell Comes to Tokyo (Family Guy)** *Something Wall-to-Wall Mart This Way Comes (South Park)** *Terror Tales of the Park II~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Timmy's Halloween Adventure (Doug)** *Halloween of Terror (Simpsons)** *Scaredy Dude (Spongebob)** *Spooky Goldeen (South Park)** *Papyrus' Halloween (Hey Arnold)** *Underfist: Halloween Bash!~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)* *Luna Eclipsed~KNS Style (MLP)* *The Ocean, Summer Kimonos, and a Party!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Sports Fest, 2nd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Culture Fest, 2nd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *End of 2nd Semester & Christmas~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *How the Bump Stole Christmas (The PJs)** *Sailor Venus' Christmas Story (Doug)** *Turnabout Big Top~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Koyomi's Ordeals~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *One Spring Night~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Men in Black II~KNS Style (Movie) *The Demon's Hands are Idol Playing (Futurama) *Weekends of Thunder (Simpsons) *Passion of the Serpent Cats (South Park)** *Bubs' Succubus (South Park)** *Where No Brony Has Gone Before (Futurama)** *Strong Bad Loves Homestar (Simpsons) *Field Trip to Tokyo Prison (Cow & Chicken) *The Route of All Darkness (Futurama) *22 Short Films About Tokyo (Simpsons) *The Feline Wears Nada (Simpsons) *Sailor Moon's Asian Adventure (based on TMNT III Movie) During Mov 3 *9~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *The Tale of Ducky McDuckenstein (South Park) *Play it Again, Mouser (Family Guy) *Phage's Takeover (Dilbert)** *The Courtship of Daffy's Cousin (Family Guy) *Joe's Ethics (Dilbert)** *A Head in the Votes (Futurama)** *Drakken Good, Sakaki Bad (Rocko)** *The Devil's Playhouse~KNS Style (Game)** *The SSSSS Squad's Big Score (Futurama)** *The Fancy Party~KNS Style (Wander)** *KNS Future Rebirth (Futurama) *James' Incredible Gift (South Park)** *The Lesser of Two Cy-Boids (Futurama) *Fuzzy's Triple Bypass (Simpsons)** *Goofy the Vigilante (Simpsons) *Temp Check~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Weekend at Phage's (Simpsons) *Gregg is a Jerk (Family Guy) *Tauros Days (South Park) *Khan, Baby, Khan (Simpsons) *Camping Can Be Cool~KNS Style (Regular Show) *KNS: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (Tiny Toons)** *He's a Bully, Kent (Peanuts) *Road to Multi-Worlds (Family Guy) *Tangled~KNS Style (Movie) *Enchanted~KNS Style (Movie) *Raging Homestar & Strong Bad (Futurama) *Academy Picnic (Dilbert)** *Gumstand (Spongebob)** *Sharkobees (Family Guy)** *I Dated an Android! (Futurama)** *3 Lights' Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery (South Park)** *Nightmare in Juuban Ave (Fosters)** *Best Little Horror House in Juuban St. (American Dad)** *Nightmare on Clip Time (South Park)** *Didgeless Love (Futurama) *FUZY (Simpsons) *Robot's Little Helper (Simpsons) *Muffet's Christmas (Hey Arnold)** During Ch 11 Coming Soon... Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 *Looney Summer (South Park)** *The Watery South (Futurama)** *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe~KNS Style (Game) *The Shroud of Yukari (Dilbert) *Lil' Crime Halters (South Park) *Battle at the Smithsonian~KNS Style (Movie) *The Man with 2 Cat Pokemon (Family Guy) *A KNS Adventure (Chipmunks)** *'Round Tokyo (Simpsons) *A Very Grimer Christmas (South Park)** *Puzzle Agent 1~KNS Style (Game) *Puzzle Agent 2~KNS Style (Game) *Road to Rainbow Monkeys (Family Guy) *Viva James Vegas (Simpsons) *Who Shot Mr. Phage? (Simpsons)** *Good Wilt Hunting~KNS Style (Fosters) (Season Finale) Category:Information Lists Category:Episode Guide Category:Kouja no Senshi Category:Schedule